


Slumber Party

by Karaifan6



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, slumber party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6
Summary: Octavia and Loona are invited to a three-day slumber party at the Happy Hotel. There are going to be shenanigans, pizza, truth or dare, and a bunch of slumber party cliches.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Slumber Party

Octavia was packing her things in her backpack and left her room. Stolas was waiting for her in the main foyer. “Do you have everything for your little sleepover, my owlet?” he asked in a giddy voice while bouncing a little bit. She rolled her eyes and nodded with a smile. “You have your beak brush?” he asked. She nodded. “Your Hell Phone?” She nodded. “Your-”  
“Dad! I did a triple check before I came down. Besides, it just 3 days at Charlie’s hotel. You and IMP are taking me and Loona there. What’s the worse that could happen?” she asked.  
Stolas sighed. “I know, and I am glad that you and Charlotte are speaking again, but I just know that Pentagram City a very dangerous place and is full of horrible sinners, I just want to keep you safe,” he said before hugging her.  
She pushed him away after ten seconds. “I know, Dad, but the place protected by the Radio Demon. We will be okay,” she said. The honk of the IMP van from outside. “Now, come on. I don’t want to keep Loona waiting,” she said before opening the door. Stolas followed her outside and got into the van. She sat down next to Loona and Stolas sat in the passenger seat next to Blitzo who was driving.  
“Where are your employees, Blitzy?” the older owl demon asked the imp.  
“They went to visit Millie’s sister for the weekend, so I’m going to be alone for the next three days,” he said before putting the stick shift in drive and started driving to the city.  
Stolas placed his hand on Blitzo’s shift hand. “Alone for that long. Maybe you could use some,” he then leaned next to his ear. “Company,” he cooed softly in an erotic voice.  
Blitzo then took his hand off the stick shift and put it on Stolas’s feathered cheek and pushed him onto the window. “Not in front of the girls, Stolas,” he said as he placed his hand back on the stick.  
Stolas grumbled after rubbing his cheek that Blitzo had touched. “Fine, but you do know that tomorrow night is the full moon, right?” he said before wiggling his eyebrows at the imp. The girls groaned in disgust. “Sorry, my apologies.”  
The van stopped. “We are here,” Blitzo said before unbuckling his seatbelt and got out.  
The girls and Stolas got out too and grabbed their stuff. Octavia looked up at the hotel sign. “I thought it was called the Happy Hotel, not the Hazbin Hotel,” she said before heading to the front door of the building and knocking on the door.  
She heard a clicking coming to the door. The door opened and revealed the Radio Demon. “Why hello, Princess Octavia, Prince Stolas, imp man, and hell hound. Come in,” he said before leading them in. They went in and saw that Charlie, Vaggie, and Nifty were sitting at the bar. “Oh, Charlie, your guests have arrived!”  
Charlie got up from her seat and came over. “Octavia, I’m so happy you’re here,” she said before hugging the owl princess. She hugged back and then let go. “And you must be Loona. Octavia has told me so much about you,” the demon princess said.  
Fat Nuggets came running in. “Oh, thanks for the snack. I love raw meat,” Loona said before picking up the pig and opening her fanged filled mouth.  
Angel Dust then came running in and tackled her to the ground. “Nobody eats my pig!” he screamed at her before taking Fat Nuggets back.  
Blitzo then punched Angel Dust in the stomach. “And no one hurts my daughter!”  
They began to start to choke each other until Alastor broke it up. “Now, be civilized gentlemen. No one meant to hurt each other,” he said. The spider demon and the imp turned away after hissing at one another.


End file.
